


Alone

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a good boy, Deceit: -finger guns- Riiiiight, Deceit: It's not kidnapping if you call it adoption!, Logan anst, Logan looses his memory, Logan: But I went with you willingly... so it's really not kidnapping?, Sympathetic Deceit, amnesiac Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: When Logan woke up it was with his head throbbing, his ankle swollen and twisted, freezing, and completely and utterly alone. With no knowledge of who he was or who he had been, the utter fear and horror of his surroundings completely blindsides Logan, at least... until he sees a light bobbing in the darkness.





	Alone

When Logan woke up it was with his head throbbing, his ankle swollen and twisted, freezing, and completely and utterly alone.

With no knowledge of who he was or who he had been, the utter fear and horror of his surroundings completely blindsides Logan as it seizes his heart refusing to let up for a single second. The imagination was dark around him, the kind of dark that was impossible to see through, without a single speck of light to guide his way. Not that he would even know where to go at this point, he didn't know if these forests stretched on for miles and miles, or if it ends at a derelict desert. He just doesn't know, he doesn't know if someone is supposed to come and find him, he doesn't even know if he has any friends that would miss him.

The only thing he can even fathom and feel at that moment is the fear that holds him tight and absolutely refuses to let him go.

So he does the only thing he can do with his messed up ankle and his head that feels like someone violently rubbed a cheese grater against it. He scrunches up as tight as he possibly can in that moment. His knees against his chest and his back against the thick stump of a great oak tree, and he cries. His entire body quakes and shivers with the force of his sobs, and he doesn't even bother to muffle himself. After all, it's not like anyone would be around to hear the pathetic wailing coming from him.

Except...

Looking up in just the second that he does, he sees a bobbing light in the distance.

A lantern steadily getting closer and closer, it sees far away at first, but blinking the tears from his eyes it abruptly seems closer and closer. Closer enough to see the man's face, the scaly face that looks etched with an unreadable look on his face. It's a look that makes the man's mismatched eyes blaze and roar, it's a look makes him feel a little wary of him.

At least before the man kneels down before him.

"What are you doing here after dark Logic? There are all kinds of monsters out here, you should get back to your family." The man's words are layered with the kind of sarcasm that even he couldn't miss, but even so Logic scrunches down even more into the space between where his knees had curled up to his chest, his ankle lightly throbbing at the action. His eyes instantly feel a little bit more wet at the mention of this family he supposedly has, and his heart seized painfully in his chest with a sense of deep longing.

Where were they? Why hadn't they come to get him? Did this man know them? Was he a part of his family?

"Who are you?" He mumbles into his knees his eyes fixing onto a rock as a beetle valiantly attempted to climb over it, for whatever reason it felt impossible to keep the eye contact with the strange man. But even without maintaining that precious eye contact he could still the man stiffen in front o him, like his every bone and muscle had locked up simultaneously without so much as an audible reason why. 

For a moment the lantern in the stranger’s hand quivered and swung back and forth, as the look on his face became unreadable.  Logic himself wasn’t entirely certain about the emotions that crossed the man’s face, it was like a flurry of snow to him, almost impossible to tell a single snowflake out among the rest, but even so… he just got a particular feeling as the man’s jaw set with the rigid clenching and grinding of his teeth. 

It took a moment for that look to eventually dissipate off of the man’s face, and when he did, he gingerly set the lantern down a good distance away from the both of them. “Can you walk?” The stranger said gently, his entire tone was smoother..softer than when he had first spoken to Logic, a slight frown twisted the man’s half scaled face. “I’m going to get you home, so..” The man swallowed thickly, his gaze darting all over Logic’s form. “So I need to know if you’re hurt anywhere.” 

The sheer amount of hope radiating that must have radiated from inside his very being and shown from the watery teary remains of his eyes must have caught the man off guard as he paused for the single second. But Logic didn’t care, he would get to go home, he would get to go back to his family, whoever they were. And..and they would help him. 

“My..my ankle.” The words came out as a shy whisper, and those mismatches eyes immediately darted to the swollen ankle that had once been hidden from sight. “I must have fallen and twisted it, because..” Logic licked his dry lips as his eyes darted over to the massive ravine wall that was illuminated by the soft glow of the lantern light, if he had fallen from that then.. Well it perfectly made sense that his ankle was a little testy right now. 

Something akin to determination flickered in the man’s eyes. 

“Right,” He grumbled out, and without so much as another word, his arms moved under Logic, heaving him up with seemingly no problem at all. Holding him in his arms as he weighed nothing more than a few pounds. “I’ll..I’ll get you fixed up Logic.” The man swallowed again as they both took off into the darkness, his grip on Logic was firm, confident, and warm. Something that he couldn’t help but to feel safe in as he gingerly rested his aching throbbing head against the man’s firm rigid shoulders, just to feel his grip soften lightly on the logical side. His face was still unreadable, but… there was a hint of softness to the way that his lips pressed into a frown, and in the way that the wrinkles were etched around his eyes. “After all…” 

“You’re family.” 


End file.
